residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Uroboros
Uroboros é um vírus concebido e engenhado pela mente de Albert Wesker, e foi produzido em méados da primeira década do século XXI com recursos e financiamento de sua então aliada Excella Gionne, na época presidente da divisão africana da corporação farmacêutica conhecida como Tricell. O Uroboros é um retrovírus RNA derivado diretamente do Progenitor, sendo uma das mais potentes armas biológicas que se tem conhecimento. Isso se deve ao fato que a taxa de adaptação em seres humanos ser muito baixa, pois somente aqueles com genes selecionados poderiam controlá-lo, como consequência disso, muitos humanos não resistem à infecção e são consumidos pela mutação extrema causada pelo agente. Origens As origens do Uroboros rementem diretamente à descoberta do vírus Progenitor em meados dos anos 60 por Oswell E. Spencer e seus companheiros. O vírus foi extraido da planta conhecida como Sonnentrepe (Stairway to the Sun, em inglês; Escada para o Sol, em português), que crescia nas cavernas subterrâneas do povoado de Kijuju, no oeste da África. Com a descoberta, Spencer empregou seus recursos para estabelecer o laboratório ultra-secreto africano da Umbrella, para assim dar início às pesquisas, produção e distribuição do vírus às outras divisões da corporação espalhadas pelo mundo. Em 1998, após o Incidente de Raccoon City, Spencer ordenou que o laboratório fosse lacrado para ocultar sua existência e evidências do vírus. Em 2006, Albert Wesker finalmente reencontra Spencer e descobre seu objetivo: criar uma utopia na qual ele seria um Deus, que governaria uma nova espécie de super-humanos criados a partir de uma evolução induzida pelo vírus Progenitor. Enraivecido por ter sido manipulado todo este tempo, Wesker executa Spencer com as próprias mãos e assume o ideal de se tornar o Deus dessa nova utopia. Nessa época, Excella Gionne tinha a ambição de alavancar sua carreira dentro da Tricell. Wesker, aliando o útil ao agradável, forneceu a ela informações sobre a extensão pesquisa virológica da então extinta Umbrella, bem como amostras de todos os vírus e as Las Plagas, obtidas após o incidente com o Los Illuminados. Com o conhecimento obtido, Gionne se valeu de seu intelecto e a assistência de Ricardo Irving para impulsionar o crescimento da divisão de armas biológicas da gigante farmacêutica e também aumentar sua fatia de participação nesse mercado. Excella finalmente obtém o reconhecimento que desejava, se fortaleceu corporativamente e foi nomeada CEO da divisão africana da Tricell, sendo esta a intenção original de Wesker. Com isso, ele forma parceria com a aristocrata para localizar o laboratório abandonado da Umbrella e ter acesso às pesquisas de Spencer sobre o Progenitor Virus. O complexo africano abandonado da Umbrella é finalmente restaurado, e a pesquisa para o Uroboros foi financiada com as negociações ilegais de armas biólogicas realizadas continuamente por Irving no mercado negro. Concepção e Desenvolvimento O Uroboros foi concebido com alguns objetivos em mente: # O vírus deveria superar o potencial tanto do G-Vírus quanto do Vírus T-Verônica. # Para isso, os cientistas tinham de descobrir uma forma de eliminar mutações extremas, atrofia mental e instabilidade do vírus. # Não havia necessidade de se preocupar com as taxas de rejeição e retenção nos hospedeiros. As pesquisas iniciais tiveram início em maio de 2007, quando um protótipo do vírus foi criado, mas havia um problema: o vírus era potente demais, sendo fatal para qualquer hospedeiro, cujo único destino seria a morte. Esse não era o plano original de Wesker, que era induzir uma evolução da humanidade. As dificuldades apareceram logo no início e foram maiores do que se poderia prever, porém, Wesker obteve as respostas para seus problemas na forma de Jill Valentine, capturada após o confronto com a BSAA e queda acidental na mansão de Spencer em 2006. Wesker a manteve viva, colocando-a em sono criogênico, congelada, para então se vingar dela ao torná-la a primeira cobaia de testes após a finalização do Uroboros. Porém, a sorte estava ao lado de Jill, quando Wesker notou anormalidades nos aparelhos que monitoravam os sinais vitais. Após cautelosa investigação, foi detectada uma variante mutante do T-Vírus no corpo de Jill, que foi infectada pela criatura Nemesis T-Type durante o Incidente de Raccoon City. A cura administrada por Carlos Oliveira não erradicou o vírus, mas o colocou em estado de hibernação. O vírus foi reativado durante o sono criogênico, mas rapidamente desapareceu da corrente sanguínea; em seu lugar, foram detectados poderosos anticorpos. Wesker então decide não utilizar Jill como cobaia, ao invés disso, como fábrica de anticorpos para o aperfeiçoamento do Uroboros. Wesker teorizou que os anticorpos seriam a resposta para diminuir a letalidade do Uroboros, assim criando uma variante mais próxima da intenção original. A Execução do Plano Uroboros O aspecto final do plano para induzir a evolução da humanidade através do Uroboros, era dispersar o vírus no ar ao redor do globo. O vírus foi dosado e compartimentado em mísseis de dispersão que seriam lançados por aeronaves de bombardeio na atmosfera, iniciando assim o processo de seleção daqueles que tivessem DNA superior em todos os cantos da Terra. Como medida de prevenção contra organismos criados a partir de mutações extremas do Uroboros, a Tricell lançou um satélite laser na atmosfera como instrumento de erradicação de tais organismos. No ano de 2009, os preparativos para o plano foram finalmente completados. Wesker agora precisava se certificar de duas coisas: * Realizar a queima de arquivo de toda a equipe ligada ao projeto Uroboros. * Eliminar a BSAA, a única ameaça direta à execução do plano. No decorrer dos meses, informações foram propositalmente vazadas sobre as atividades suspeitas em Kijuju para atrair a BSAA. Os vazamentos eram repassados à organização pelo informante Reynard Fisher. Em março do mesmo ano, Wesker mandou executar e incinerar todos os envolvidos no projeto (referenciar arquivo: Report on Implementation of Preventing Information Leaks). Nesse meio tempo, Kijuju, origem de toda a pesquisa, estava completamente em estado caótico pelo fato de ter sido usada como local de testes para as armas biológicas da Tricell durante os anos que se passaram, dando início a um novo incidente e uma contaminação generalizada por Plagas modificadas. Fisher contacta a BSAA diretamente, alertando sobre Ricardo Irving e seu esquema de contrabando, e o quartel general despacha a equipe Alpha para Kijuju para apreendê-lo. Porém, tudo isso foi apenas um plano para atrair a organização e eliminá-la, o que culminou nos eventos de Resident Evil 5 (linkar para a página do jogo). O plano Uroboros foi impedido pelos esforços combinados agentes Chris Redfield, da divisão norte-americana da BSAA, e Sheva Alomar, da divisão oeste-africana, junto com a reformada Jill Valentine e o agente Josh Stone. Redfield e Alomar conseguem impedir o lançamento dos mísseis e finalmente executam Albert Wesker em um confronto final em um vulcão próximo da zona de conflito. A pesquisa do Uroboros não pararia por ali, pois amostras seriam recolhidas pela equipe de cientistas de Alex Wesker, agora a única remanescente dos selecionados para participar do Projeto Wesker. Pesquisas Posteriores Após receber notícias da morte de Albert, Alex Wesker se entristeceu profundamente e prontamente solicitou a Stuart, coordenador da equipe de cientistas, para que recuperasse amostras do Uroboros no antigo laboratório da Umbrella na África. Alex era uma das únicas pessoas que de fato sabiam da existência do complexo. Seu time de pesquisadores estudou as caracteríscas principais do vírus, mas as pesquisas se iniciaram mesmo após a finalização de testes do T-Phobos. Os cientistas descobriram que o Uroboros também é capaz de reanimar cadáveres, assim como o T-Vírus, com o diferencial que é formado um núcleo que se alimenta do material genético. Em 2011, Alex negocia com Neil Fisher uma amostra do vírus em troca de um grupo seleto de candidatos da TerraSave – incluindo Claire Redfield e Moira Burton – com forte resistência psicológica a medo para a última rodada de testes com o t-Phobos antes de completar a cerimônia de renascimento. Alex seleciona Natália Korda como sua sucessora, mas fracassa no último instante, pois sentiu medo uma fração de segundo antes de se matar, ativando o T-Phobos em sua corrente sanguínea. Após o colapso da ilha de Zabytij, e o suposto fracasso do experimento, a mutante Alex se revolta e nutre um ódio mortal por Korda, começando assim uma nova rodada de estudos em cadáveres com o Uroboros, dando origem assim aos Revenants, que são partes de cadáveres e lâminas costuradas reanimadas pelo vírus. Alex libera um exército dessas criaturas na ilha com o objetivo de exterminar Korda, que é resgatada por Barry Burton. No embate final entre Barry e Alex, ela se vale do Uroboros para tentar exterminar Korda, mutando ainda mais, sendo eliminada pelos esforços combinados do veterano e Claire. Efeitos e Sintomas O Uroboros é considerado um vírus perfeito, tendo eliminado todas as fraquezas de seus antecessores, como mutação excessiva, instabilidade e perda das capacidades cognitivas. Se administrado em um ser vivo, o vírus faz um processo de reconhecimento do DNA e caso os genes sejam considerados superiores, o hospedeiro ganha atributos sobre-humanos, como força, exoesqueleto e agilidade acima do normal, similar a Albert Wesker, após se adaptar à variante do Progenitor dada a ele por William Birkin. Caso os genes não sejam selecionados, o Uroboros transforma o organismo em um mostro horrível com tentáculos negros. Com o vírus fora do controle, ele cresce ao absorver toda a forma de vida ao seu alcance, uma após a outra, incluindo o próprio hospedeiro (isso é notado no confronto contra Excella Gionne, após o vírus ter sido administrado em seu corpo por Wesker). O corpo se auto reproduz através de contínua destruição e crescimento, atacando a todos os seres vivos próximos indiscriminadamente. O propósito dos tentáculos é a criação de cistos virais originados a partir de substâncias excretoras dentro do corpo do ser vivo. Tais cistos possui inteligência básica e são capazes de reconhecer organismos nas proximidades, bem como capturar, caçar ou se reproduzir. Um organismo com um único cisto pode ser facilmente eliminado, mas um grupo de cistos irá cercar agressivamente os organismos próximos deles. Devido a essas características, foi decidido tratar cobaias humanas com cautela extrema, e as dosagens foram estritamente controladas de acordo com a massa corpórea de cada uma. Uma dosagem (frasco) para corpos com massa superior a 60 quilos, 2/3 de um frasco para corpos entre 40 e 60 quilos, e assim por diante. Mesmo o menor erro de cálculo pde aumentar significativamente as chances de um hospedeiro morrer e ser consumido pelo Uroboros. Sintômas como suor excessivo, dificuldade respiratória ou confusão podem ocorrer. Mesmo na dosagem correta, as cobaias sofrem uma carga física significativa. Armas de fogo não são capazes de causar o dano necessário para repelir um ataque, então é recomendado o uso de incineradores em alta temperatura como o meio mais eficiente para tal, dado que a massa do cisto seja de um tamanho que permita ser queimado por completo. Quanto maior a massa, maior a dificuldade para incinerá-la. Dessa forma, o Projeto Uroboros usou como medida preventiva a criação de um satélite laser espacial chamado Shango (Xangô em português, o nome do orixá), caso o pior ocorresse. Shango possui um sistema de disparos altamente avançado, capaz de acertar seu alvo dentro de algumas dezenas de centímetros de precisão, que funciona ao receber informações de posição do alvo usando um medidor localização lançador de foguetes e dispositivo de transmissão chamado de “LTD”. Uma vez que um determinado período de tempo é necessário para entre um disparo e outro, o alvo deve ser continuamente seguido com um pela mira do satélite. Caso o Uroboros seja admnistrato em cadáveres, eles são reanimados de maneira grotesca. O vírus cria um enorme núcleo amarelado, e o material orgânico do organismo se reorganiza ao seu redor, causando o processo de reanimação. O núcleo serve como centro de controle do crescimento orgânico e o processo pode ser negado simplesmente ao destruir o núcleo. O local do núcleo varia entre hospedeiros. Similar aos zumbis criados pelo C-Vírus e T-Vírus, cadáveres reanimados pelo Uroboros não são capazes de se reproduzir ou repropagar devido a ausência de Trifosfato de Adenosina (ATP), uma enzima celular vital para a divisão celular e mobilidade. Significado e Simbologia Uroboros é o termo servo-croata para o termo grego “Ouroboros”, que significa “aquele que devora sua própria cauda”. O termo geralmente é representado por uma serpente em forma circular, que devora sua própria cauda. A simbologia é comumente utilizada em religiões e alquimia, simbolizando auto-reflexão e ciclicidade, isto é, a natureza circular das coisas, onde o fim representa um novo começo. Também foi muito utilizado em manuscritos alquímicos, representando um paralelo do legado virológico criado por Wesker. A questão da ciclicidade curiosamente tem outro paralelo, que é o fato de Wesker, apesar de ter matado Spencer e ter dado fim aos seus planos, decide ser aquele que vai executá-los, representando o fim e um novo começo. O fato do vírus Uroboros induzir a evolução da humanidade através de um processo de seleção natural de genes superiores também reflete diretamente a questão da ciclicidade: a humanidade seria exterminada, e uma nova espécie viria em seu lugar, dando início a uma nova cadeia evolutiva. Categoria:Vírus Categoria:Parasitas